


Catalyst

by Dreamyuniversestuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyuniversestuff/pseuds/Dreamyuniversestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation fic for the rest of the season 3:  This is the story of all team arrow figuring out their place in the world.  Whether it be in Starling City, Central City or Nanda Parbat. old friends, new friends.  hopefully by the end, everyone will have a place to belong.  because isn't that what we all want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now I’ll never have a chance (May Angels lead you in)

**Author's Note:**

> prologue title is from the song “hear you me” by jimmy eat world
> 
> all mistakes are mine, interested in helping me out, let me know. yes I’m a nut in a rut….im crazy:

**find me on  tumblr :)[dreamyuniversestuff](http://dreamyuniversestuff.tumblr.com)**

**Catalyst**

1\. a substance that causes or accelerates a chemical reaction without itself being affected.  
2.something that causes activity between two or more persons or forces without itself being affected.  
3.a person or thing that precipitates an event or change:  
4.a person whose talk, enthusiasm, or energy causes others to be more friendly, enthusiastic, or energetic.

 

**Prologue:  Now I’ll never have a chance (May Angels lead you in)**

She always wondered what it would be like to be Barry Allen.  And not just the hero part but the faster than a speeding bullet part.  Imagine what the world looked like standing still while you moved faster than you ever thought possible.  These were things that had crossed Felicity’s mind.

Time is a relative term.  One the Barry had the ability to break though.  Time can stand still.  In moments of clarity.  In moments of heroism.  In moments where you don’t know what to do until you do.  

Sometimes things click and sometimes they don’t until an event comes along that makes things brighter and clearer than they have ever been.  It makes things go in slow motion.  It makes you look at things with Barry Allen glasses on.  

Arrows that once whizzed by came at such a slow pace.  Punches that took a second to land lasted an eternity.  Everyone and everything was in slow motion except Felicity Smoak.  Her brain was going at a lighting pace.  Taking in everything and nothing all at once.

There is an old saying your life flashes before you when you die.  This was most certainly not the case for Felicity.  And like most things it was something you had to experience for yourself.

Before this moment, time had been an anomaly, moving quicker and quicker.  And it all started with Oliver’s return from Nanda Parbat. The offer he received from Ra’s.  Argus coming back into their lives.  Dig’s wedding.  Almost dying.  Going to Hong Kong.  Mobilizing the League of Assassins.  Welcoming old and new friends.  The memories flashed in Felicity’s mind. Slow, fast.  It no longer matter.  Time was becoming irrelevant.

Felicity could see the outline of Nyssa’s body to her right.  In this battle, she never thought Nyssa would be the one standing by her side.  Fate often threw curve balls at you.  Luckily, Felicity Smoak knew a thing to two about physics and could smack anything coming at her.  Or so she thought.

Felicity looked down at the bomb in front on her.  The one she spotted from a mile away. Sometimes, it was a bitch being the smartest person in the room and sometimes it saved lives.  

The Omega was in one vial and the Alpha in another.  Separate the vials were harmless, combined they were deadly.  Deadly enough to wipe out an entire city.  But that wasn’t what caught her eye.  

A timer.

The seconds were ticking downward.  

**30………….29…………..**

Laurel came up to Felicity just as the clock hit 29.  Her eyes gleaming.  Felicity had never really watched Laurel fight but tonight it seemed like she had all the time in the world to see just what she had been missing.

Laurel reminded her of Sara in her fighting style. But she wasn’t Sara at all.  Felicity hoped Laurel knew that, deep down in her heart.  That Laurel Lance was the Black Canary and she was just as important as Sara was.  Because Felicity was afraid she wasn’t going to get the chance to tell her.  She might not get another chance for lots of things, not anymore.  Seconds ticking away.

It was at this moment that Felicity realized that this Laurel in front of her was going to help Oliver.  Help Oliver save the world if need be.  She had gone thought her own crucible and had come out that much stronger.

Felicity could barely hear Laurel words, “You got this?”

“Yeah, go out there and save our boys.”  Felicity replied.  The words holding more meaning than Laurel could comprehend but she would when this was all over.

Laurel’s grin was one Felicity had never seen before.  Like the though of saving the day was pure gold to her.  And Laurel quickly went back into the fight.

If only their friendship had begun sooner.  Because a plan was forming in Felicity’s head.  One that would lead her to be the hero of her own story.

**23……..…22……….**

Felicity looked up to find Nyssa standing right in front of her.  Her eyes told her she had seen the timer.  Knowing the end was coming, Nyssa held out her hand.  Funny, Sara would have been so proud of both of her girls tonight.

Felicity shook her head.  The bomb would explode if someone tried to remove either vial of the Omega or Alpha.  One vial had to be removed right before the bomb exploded.  It was the only way to make sure the Omega virus didn’t go active. 

Felicity was the only one for the job.  Time could only go so slow and she didn’t have time to explain all the details to Nyssa. 

The decision was already made in Felicity’s head.  The life of thousands would always be more important then the life of one.  A tough decision.  A decision for a hero.

“When I see Sara, I’ll .…”  But Felicity couldn’t finish the sentence.  Felicity didn’t know what assassins believed in but they had to believe in something.  Hopefully, Sara would be there waiting on the other side for her.

Nyssa didn’t seem to like what Felicity was saying.  Her resolve was evident from the position of her hands on her hips.  Nyssa was standing between Felicity and a cliff that she needed to jump off, just in case this crazy plan didn’t work.  At least the blast won’t kill those she held most dear in this world.  At least not right away.

“It has to be me.  I know what to do. There’s no other way.  Please Nyssa.”  Felicity’s voice betrayed her.  It cracked under the wave of emotion but Felicity would not crack.  She would stand tall and save the day.  Just this once.  

Nyssa said nothing but gave a small nod of her head and step out of Felicity’s way.  It was funny. Felicity though the heir to the demon would have put up more of a fight.  But the seconds were ticking.  Something even a demon couldn’t stop.

**17……..16……..**

Felicity started toward the ledge.  Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity could see Thea and Roy fighting side by side.  It was a nice final thought of the two of them.  Side by side.  They were both wearing red.  

Red.  The color of wine.  The color of a pen.  A color that forever changed her life.  

Felicity didn’t want to look around because she knew it was the last time.  The last time to remember her friends.  Remember him.  

Felicity turn her head enough to see Barry and Dr. Well’s.  A hero and a villain fighting together.  She hoped it wouldn’t be the last time for such a feat to occur.  Barry would always be the hero.  She was sorry she wouldn’t get to see him be amazing at it. 

Felicity couldn’t resist one more look around.  John Diggle.  Her partner in the battle for Oliver’s soul.  She couldn’t seem to find him.  So she looked for Lyla instead.

Her eyes lingered on Lyla, trying to imagine what baby Sara would look like one day.  Dig was right beside Lyla just as it always should be.   

Felicity caught Dig’s eye.  He gave her a funny look.  Like he knew exactly what she was thinking.  Like she was going to not follow Oliver’s earlier advice and stay away from the ledge.  She was going to head straight for it.  Heroes always face danger head on.

A quick glance at the bomb.

**13……12……**

And she blew Dig a kiss.  A tear falling down her face.   Hopefully, he knew that Felicity had no other choice to make.  She turn because she knew Dig was coming to stop her.  And she had just enough time to make sure he didn’t.

No choice to make.  

Those words held a different meaning for her today.  She understood Oliver in a way she never had before.  Sometimes, there was another way.   And sometimes, there wasn’t.  Maybe if Barry was closer or she trusted Dr.  Wells.  Heroes made hard decisions.  Sometimes, the decisions had no good answer.  If only she had learned this lesson sooner. 

Felicity Smoak didn’t have a lot of regrets in her life.  Standing at the ledge of your death put things into a clarity you could never know unless you stood there yourself.  

Sure, she would regret not getting to see the latest technology that would come along.  She would regret not seeing baby Sara grow up.  She regretted not hitting Copper a few more times. Truth be told.  Felicity may be a hero but she was no saint. 

Not knowing her father.  The missed time with her mother.  She could list a few more things.  But more than anything her regrets landed on the man not twenty feet from her.

Oliver.  A love that would not be denied, no matter how hard they tried.  

The million quiet moments, a million quiet dreams.  All things that would never be.  The life that would never be.  It hurt her heart to think of all the time they had wasted.  That she had wasted.

Time may be relative.  But love is not.  No matter what the next few seconds held for Felicity.  She knew beyond time and space, their love would endure.  Whether she was here or not.  

And he need to know that she loved him more than she could explain or express, even if she had forever.

But of all of her regrets with Oliver, there was one thing she could fix.  She had just enough time.

She had told him in a million different ways just how much she loved him.  She believed in him.  She pushed him to be a better man.  But she had never uttered those three little words.

The wind was whipping her hair.  Something so trivial had escaped her attention until now.  The only reason she noticed was her hair was flying in her eyes, obstructing her view of Oliver.  God, she hoped she looked as amazing as she felt standing on the ledge. 

**9…..8….**

He had to look at her because she wasn’t sure if her words would carry to him.  Look at me was her mantra and he did.  Almost as if he could hear her words she silently said to herself.

A smile from ear to ear so he could always remember her this way.  Three little words she long to say for so long.  Since he had become a hero in her eyes.  

“I. Love. You. Oliver Queen.”  The tears threaten with each word she said.  Saying goodbye was never easy.  But she had to be strong.  Heroes were always strong.

Oliver.  Her believe in him and his belief in her made this the easiest and hardest decision of her life.  Never would she get the story book ending she longed for.  No longer would she feel his hand on her shoulder.  And all the things she would miss were the exact reason she had to be the hero of this story.  The only hero of this story.

Looking down at the bomb, the seconds were ticking much slower than she ever thought possible.  

It was now or never.  Felicity was ready to take the leap.  The leap to being her own hero.   Her heart was beating so fast.  Who knew being a hero was so hard?

Felicity couldn’t help but take one more glance at Oliver.  He was running toward her, trying to save her.  So predictable he was.   Didn’t he know, it was her turn to save him?

Felicity took a deep breath before turning around and jumping into the black abyss.   Her last thought of the only kiss they ever shared.

 

**3…2…1**

 

 

**BOOM!**

 

 


	2. Chapter One -Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from a nico and vinz song “am i wrong?”

 

 

 

Chapter One -Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?

 

 

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER……….

 

 

Ra’s Al Ghul knew how to pitch an offer.  He had been doing it for years now.  All the assassins he had acquired over the years was more than enough proof.  He was a good salesman.  This much he knew.  His way or no way was the best sales pitch there was. It was the only one really.

After living for as long as he did, he knew tides changed.  And his offer was a good one.  Much better than the one Oliver Queen currently had in Starling City.  The world versus one tiny city.  No contest in Ra’s eyes.

But time to put the last nail in the coffin.

“Oliver Queen, you are a man destined to be alone.  Your friends will abandon you.  Your love will leave you.  Your city will turn on you.  You’ll be scorned and hunted and then killed.  But I can give you a whole world to save.  I can give you my world.”  Ra’s kept his words simply.  

He had already left an impression kicking Oliver off the mountain.  Ra’s Al Ghul was not one for messing around.  Time was no longer in his corner.  No one lived forever.

He didn’t expect Oliver Queen to be his heir apparent.  But Ra’s was a good enough leader to know another when he laid eyes on him.  And Oliver Queen was the best to come around in along time.  And Nyssa had not been an option since Sara had come into their lives.

Oliver hadn’t moved from his spot on the ground.  His eyes barely blinking.  A good choice indeed.  “None of that will happen.”

Ra’s had lived more than a century and he knew where Oliver’s life was leading.  It was going to lead him to the League.  Time and patience would come in handy now.  Ra’s just smirked.  Oliver had a lot to learn but the only place he could learn it was Starling, his home.  But Ra’s would make sure it was his home no longer.

“Take Merlyn.  Go home.  I’ll be in touch.”  And with that Ra’s was gone.  

Merlyn would drive home the message.  An offer from Ra’s really wasn't an offer at all.  

 

 

 

 

 

Nyssa stared at the blade in her hand.  Of all the people that frequented this hideout, Thea Queen was the last person she expected to let her out.  She assumed at some point that Laurel would set her free from this prison.  But it was the Magician’s daughter that surprised her.  

Thea Queen killed Sara.  Not the Magician.  Nyssa could feel her thirst for vengeance rising in her throat.  

She held the blade up to Thea’s chest and then started to step forward.  With each step Nyssa took, Thea matched her until they hit a wall.

Interesting.  Not the action Nyssa was expecting.  Someone who truly wanted to repent would have jumped onto the blade by now.

Nyssa turned away from Thea but she could hear a breathe of relief.  It was just enough to make Nyssa lose her control.

In one quick swipe and turn, she turned around and had the blade at Thea’s throat.

“And here I thought the daughter of the Magician would have a trick up her sleeve.”

“No tricks.  Just do it.”  The desperation in her voice made Nyssa take a close look at the child in front of her.  Thea was nothing but a child in over her head.  Not unlike herself all those years ago.

“You think I get pleasure out of seeking vengeance for Sara’s killer.  Well, you’re right.  But I will get no pleasure out of killing you.  Because the true killer is the Magician.” Nyssa kept the blade at Thea’s throat as she spoke.

 No matter who pulled the quiver’s strings, it was Merlyn who held the puppet strings.  This was the truth.  A truth Nyssa could cling to.

It would be so easy to kill Thea.  It might be a far greater punishment for the Magician to lose his only daughter.  But it was not something that Sara would have wanted.  

Nyssa brought the blade down to her side.  “I will not be the hand that helps you commit suicide. You got into bed with the devil and now you have to live with the consequences.”

“What if I can’t?  I feel so guilty.”  Thea asked, tears streaming down her face.

“YOU should.”  Nyssa yelled.  

Soft sobs were coming from Thea.  

Whether she was going soft or Sara was more of a part of her than she realized, Nyssa felt compassion for her.  It was foreign and strange. Feelings that an assassin never felt.  Except Sara.  Sara had always been an exception.

“Turn the guilt into something else.   You have two choices, Thea.  The path of your brother or the path of your father.  Justice or vengeance.”  Nyssa’s words were meant to serve as a warning.  But not all warnings are heeded.

“Thea Queen. Get up.”  Nyssa commanded the younger girl.   

Thea did as Nyssa demanded.  She even wiped away a few tears as she got up.

“Sara would not want you to chose the path of the Magician. Remember that.”  And with that Nyssa was gone, leaving Thea alone in the dark.  

 

  

 

 

The first thing Felicity noticed was the smell of coffee.  But that was impossible since there was no one here.  Until she remember she wasn’t in her apartment.  She was at Ray’s penthouse.

What the hell had she done last night?  

She never meant for this to happen.  But it had.  And it had been nice.  Nice to just be.  Be happy and excited.  And not sad.

Lately, sad and lonely had been Felicity’s constant companion.  Sure, Oliver was there.  Diggle was there.  Roy. Laurel.  But no one was listening to her.   They were asking her to leave the room.  Like she hadn’t been a part of the team for over two years.  Two years.  

Like she was a visitor.  In the arrow cave she had built.

Maybe it was her abandonment issues from her dad.  Maybe it was her fault.  

Except she knew it wasn’t.  Oliver and Dig were choosing to not include her, for whatever reason.  It might even be a good reason.  But it still hurt to not be included. Especially since it started with the three of them.

She felt closer to Laurel right now than she did to anyone else on Team Arrow.  And that was a problem.  

Opening one eye cautiously, Felicity looked around and didn’t see Ray in her sights. Then the other eye.  Still no Ray.

Making sure the duvet continued to cover her, Felicity lifted her head.  It was at this exact moment that Ray came in from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

“Oh, good. You’re up.”  Ray went over to the dresser and came back with a blue coffee cup in his hand.  “I made you coffee.”

“Oh.”  Felicity took the cup as Ray handed it to her and kissed her on the lips.  She could tell that the morning after was natural and easy for Ray. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Felicity asked in a small voice.  The coffee smelled good and she couldn't resist a small sip.  Heaven in a cup. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Ray answered her.

“I don’t know.”  Felicity waved her hand from herself to Ray. “This.”

“I like you.  You seem to like me.  So my earlier question stands.  What’s there to talk about?”  His eyes were so open.  An open book.

It was a change of pace that Felicity had wanted.  Needed really.  Coffee in bed.  Someone who listened to her.  Someone who valued her.  Someone who was easy on the eyes.

This was easy.  And easy was good right now.  

“C’ mon.  You can take a shower.  I got you some clothes.”  Ray turned and went off in search of her clothing.  

She wanted to ask a question or two. When he got the clothes?  Where was this going?  What the hell was she doing?

But Felicity didn't say a word.  She just continued to sip her coffee.  This coffee was good.  Where did Ray get it?

Easy was good right now.  

 

 

 

 

This jet ride was the longest of Diggle’s life.  And he had taken some long rides in his combat days.  The only good thing was Merlyn was being very quiet.

“So let me get this straight?  Ra’s took Malcolm so he could hand you the keys to his castle.”  Diggle had a look of disbelief on his face.  Not the he wasn’t thankful to be going home.  But this was a most unexpected turn of events.  More like what the hell happened on the mountain the first time around that brought this shit on.

“Yeah, something like that.”  Oliver said with a smirk.

There was something Oliver wasn’t saying.  Oliver had been with Ra’s for a good amount of time.  But he had come back with no bruises and a look in his eye that told Dig that the offer was far from being off the table.  And Diggle didn’t like it.

Oliver had been lost since the night Sara died.  And nothing he did seem to get him back on track.  Well, him and most definitely Felicity.  He wonder what she would say about this offer.  But he already knew her answer would be his.  A big resounding NO.

But if the past few months were any indication, Oliver wasn't about to listen to him or Felicity.

“So he just offered you his league, his castle?”  Diggle was trying to get a vibe off of Oliver but Oliver was pretty closed off.   It wasn’t all that different from any night in the foundry but it wasn’t every night a demon offered you his position in the League of Assassins.

“Make no mistake.  Ra’s offer wasn’t an offer at all.”  Malcolm’s voice carried over to John causing him to look at Merlyn for the first time since they boarded the jet.

Merlyn’s right eye was swollen shut.  He had numerous cuts on his face.  His left eye was barely open.

John knew about battles, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why Ra’s had left Merlyn alive.  And let them take him back to Starling.   That was the kicker.  Diggle thought maybe it was better for everyone if they left Merlyn, but Diggle felt like that wasn’t even an option.

Unless the cat really likes to play with the mouse before the cat killed it.  Which didn't sit well with Diggle.  Because who the hell was Oliver getting into bed with if he said yes.

 

 

 

Laurel came down to the foundry to see if Oliver had return yet.  She wasn’t expecting to find Thea alone, staring off with a vacant look in her eyes.

Laurel called out her name from a distance but no reaction.  It wasn’t until she stood over her and shook her shoulders that Thea stop staring.

“Are you okay?” Laurel asked.

“No, I’m not.”  Thea answered as she looked at the cage that once held Nyssa.

“Thea, where’s Nyssa?”  Laurel couldn’t imagine where the assassin had gone.

“I let her out.”  Thea answered as she rose to her feet.

“Why would you do that?”  Laurel still didn’t understand what was going on here.

Thea looked Laurel in the eye before answering, “So she could kill me.”

And with those words, Thea took off for the stairs.  Laurel was beginning to understand.  

“Thea….Thea….THEA.”  Laurel kept calling but Thea never turned around.  

She still couldn’t believe it had been sweet little Thea that had killed Sara.  Laurel was worried about her.  What could that knowledge do to a person?  If Thea’s actions were any indication, she was not in a good place right now.

Sara had been racked with guilt over her time with the League, thought herself not worthy of the name canary.  But Laurel knew no one more worthy than her sister Sara.

Laurel hoped Thea came to some sort of peace because she knew Sara wouldn’t want Thea to be so guilty. 

 

 

 

 

 

 Laurel was in her arrow cave.  No Dig. No Roy.  Just Laurel.  Not to mention the fact that Nyssa was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you let Nyssa out?”  Felicity asked.

Laurel took a step back and gave a quick look to see who it was.  Felicity realized that Laurel hadn't been expecting anyone to come here.  Which was silly really.  This was the foundry that Team Arrow built, where else would they be?

And where the hell was Diggle?

“No, I didn’t.  Thea did.”  Laurel said as she turned and faced Felicity.

“Oh.”  That was not the answer Felicity was expecting.  The Queen family made the worst decisions.  Someone needed to save them from themselves.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d believe me.”  Laurel kept looking at the ground.  Beautiful and confident Laurel was having a hard time looking Felicity in the eye.

“Why?  Have you ever given me a reason not to believe you?”  Felicity didn't know where this was going.  

“No.”  Laurel answered quickly.

“Then?” Felicity quickly responded.

“I…are we friends?”  Laurel questioned.

“Like favor friends?”  Felicity questioned back.

A smile formed on Laurel’s face.  Felicity could tell she was remembering an earlier conversation.  “That was stupid of me.  I see that now.  But with all we’ve been through, I’d say we’re more than favor friends.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.  It’s nice having another woman down here.”  Felicity said with a genuine feeling of warmth toward Laurel.  Laurel may not always make the right decision but her heart was always in a good place.

Maybe it was serendipitous that they were down here alone.  It wasn’t often that Oliver wasn’t here.  Or John. Or Roy for that matter.  

Maybe she could talk to Laurel about Ray.  Felicity’s best friends were pretty much all males.  It would be nice to get a woman’s perspective.  Not to mention that last time, Felicity talked to Diggle about Ray,  John had made his feeling quite clear.  John was Team Oliver all the way.  Not that she could blame him.

“I didn't know who to talk to.  And since we’re friends……….”  Felicity tried to explain Ray but she really didn't know where to start.

“Felicity, you can talk to me. Even if it's about Oliver. Especially if it's about Oliver.  I think I can understand what you're going through better than anyone else here.  I know that Oliver is very different than my Ollie.  But he’s still the same in relationships.  That much I’ve seen in the past few months.”  Laurel leaned against the table and folded her arms across her chest as she spoke.

“It’s not.”  Felicity said, sitting down in her swivel chair, feeling more comfortable to talk.  This chair was her home.  Plain and simple.  

Laurel raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s not about Oliver.  It’s about Ray.”  Felicity amended her earlier statement and Laurel looked even more confused.

“Okay.  What about him?”  Laurel asked.

“I slept with him.”  There she had said it and the world didn’t implode.   Ray was a good guy.  Not the devil like Malcolm.  Why should Felicity be worried what other people were going to think?  Oliver and her were not together and if Oliver had his way, they would never be together.

Laurel was silent for a minute,  Felicity was worried that Laurel would take up residence on Team Oliver.

After what seemed like an eternity, Laurel asked, “Does he make you happy?” 

“Yeah, sort of.”  Felicity answered without a second thought.  Ray did make her happy.  He trusted her. He listened to her.  He didn’t make decisions for her.  And she had laughed and smiled with him.  Something she hadn’t done in awhile.  

“Good, because I haven’t seen you happy lately.  Not that I know what you were like before.  But I always assumed you were a happy person.”  Laurel told Felicity.  Her folded arms long gone.  She was opening herself up to Felicity.  It was nice.

It was nice because Felicity didn’t think they would ever be friends.  But here they were.  And if this could happen.  Then maybe anything else could. But Felicity shoved her quiet dreams down deep because she needed to move on.

“I haven’t been happy since Sara died.”  Felicity answered truthfully.  Had there been happy moments?  Yes.  But truly happy?  The answer in Felicity’s head was a resounding NO.

“That makes two of us.  And if I learned anything, we should take any chance to be happy.  And if a certain green archer changes his mind, then you’ll just have to choose.”  Laurel was reading Felicity’s mind.  And it was a little freaky.

“You make it seem so simple.” Felicity wanted to laugh at that. Nothing had been simple since she had signed on with Oliver.  But she wouldn’t change that for anything in the world.  Although she would like a do over of the last six months.

“It is, Felicity.  Oliver made the decision easy for you.  You don’t owe him an explanation.  Remember that.”  Laurel said as she looked Felicity in the eye as if trying to convey that Oliver was responsible for all of it.

Felicity didn't know what else to say so she was thankful when Laurel changed the conversation to clothing.

“I like your blue dress.  It’s a good color on you.”  Laurel compliment Felicity.

Felicity looked down at her blue dress.  It was pretty and she did love the fit but there was something just not right about her blue dress today.

“I don’t know.  I kinda like me in red.”

  

 

 

 

 

“Oliver told me you were here.”  Thea spit out the word you with such disgust, she barely recognized her own voice.

She walked closer to get a look at the Magician because he was no longer her father.  Hell, she was no longer his solider.  The man in front of her was nothing to her.  Not anymore.

The Magician was pretty beaten up, but his left eye flew open as Thea approached. 

“Drop the knife, Thea.”  Merlyn words were simply and direct.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.  Because it’s what I would do.”

The clang of the knife falling to the floor was loud but not as loud at the pounding in Thea’s chest.

Nyssa’s words rang in Thea’s head.

_Sara would not want you to chose the path of the Magician._

Thea didn’t know what to do so she did the easiest thing that came to her mind.  She fled.  Slowly backing away, still facing the Magician at first.  But as she reached the front door to her loft.  She full on sprinted out the door and down the hall.  By-passing the elevator, Thea went to the stairs.  Taking the steps two by two.  And she didn't stop until she was out the door.  Until she was far away from her father.  

The Magician’s path would not be her path.

 

 


End file.
